


Romance is Dead

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Keith and Lance begin masturbating together to relieve stress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just feel like writing smut and then it takes on a life of its own and you just roll with it? yeah, this is what happened here. Hope whoever reads enjoys? I put in my own little head canons of what happened to Shiro, but honestly? who knows.

“Hff...ffuuu…”

Lance bit down on his lower lip as he worked his hand up and down, fluid strokes that edged him closer and closer to his climax. The blanket rustled and the bed made a small sound of protest under his weight as his hips pushed against his hand.

Lance loved to masturbate, no doubt about it.

He was a healthy man and with his daily life being so stressful and filled with tension, what better way to relieve said tension?

His toes curled as his eyelashes flickered, mouth dropping open in a moan. The images in his mind usually consisted of some fictional girl who was waiting for him on Earth, she'd run into his arms and then they'd have hot sex on the beach; and because it was a fantasy, no sand would get up in places it shouldn't. 

That was the usual fantasy.

But lately? Lately, Lance had been revisiting an older fantasy, one he use to freak out over, but now he accepted it. The fantasy of pressing down a head, holding onto hips with the other hand and fucking another guy. In his mind, his hips pound hard against the other man's, both of them moaning in pleasure.

And as of late, his faceless fantasy wasn't so faceless. The features morphed into black hair, pale skin, and deep gray eyes that looked purple in certain lights.

_Lance...Lance!_

Lance groaned, coming hard in his hand, tense body easing as he looked down at his soiled hand.

He didn't mind that he fantasized about Keith, at least not anymore. He was a healthy bisexual man, it was normal. But when you had to deal with said fantasy in everyday life in such close quarters, it was hard to ignore the attraction. Most of the time, Lance could deal with it by teasing and taunting the other, making it almost seem like he hated the other, but in the darkness of his room, alone and horny - he didn't fight the attraction. He sighed, swinging his legs over the bed, reaching for the tissues. He finished cleaning himself up, tucking his cock back into his pants. He headed to his personal bathroom, washing his hands and then headed out.

It was easy to find everyone, with the disappearance of Shiro, they all tended to migrate to the control room, discussing next plans and looking over ways Shiro could have just disappeared like that. Slav seemed to think Shiro transcended this reality and into a different one. And the more they looked into his words, the more it made sense. But the hard question was how to get him back now. And, of course, who was to pilot the black lion until they could find Shiro.

Lance couldn't help but notice the pinched look on everyone's faces. The uneasy air filled the room, making Lance gnaw on his lower lip before he spoke up. 

“Any leads?”

Hunk shook his head while Keith slapped his hands on the control panel, frazzled eyes looking over at Lance. 

“If we had any leads, you'd know already.”

The dangerous tone of Keith's voice keyed Lance up, suddenly itching to antagonize the red paladin. He licked the corner of his mouth. 

“Well, excuse me for caring.”

Keith's lip curled and Allura cut in. “Paladins, please. Fighting will do nothing to solve this. If you want to fight, take it to the training room.”

Lance resisted the urge to snort, but Keith was suddenly attentive, thick brows narrowing. “I could use a spar.”

Surprisingly, Keith grabbed hold of Lance's wrist and dragged him off- the wrist of the hand he'd just jacked off with. Lance tried not to focus on that as he and Keith walked into the training room and Keith charged at him.

“Whoa, Keith, I wasn't ready-!”

Keith didn't relent, his eyes full of frustration. “C’mon cargo pilot,that all you got?”

Lance frowned. “I thought we were past petty name calling.”

Keith's jaw clenched but that made him relent, his expression softening. “We are, I just…”

Keith was stiff with agitation, his face pinched with tension and Lance was positive the other hadn't been sleeping either. Lance frowned at his friend, concern in his voice as he spoke softly. “Hey, you need to relax a bit.”

That set Keith off. “I don’t have time to relax! We need to find Shiro, we need to be able to form Voltron!”

“I know, but we aren't going to be able to do anything if you stress yourself out.”

Keith seethed while Lance suddenly felt a thrum of arousal. Possibly… he licked his lips. There was a forbidden voice whispering in his ear, his heart pounded. 

“Have you tried to masturbate?”

Keith looked disgusted and offended. “How is masturbating going to do anything to help me in finding Shiro ?”

“Not with finding Shiro, with that major stick up your ass. C’mon, Keith, you can't tell me you never masturbate, you’re nineteen too, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So you can't tell me you never masturbate.”

“I didn't! I just don't need to do it every waking moment like you do!”

Lance's cheeks flushed at not only the implication that Keith indeed masturbates, but that the other had more than likely heard him through their shared wall. “I'm not saying do it every moment, all I'm saying is you should be doing it more often.”

Keith scowled at that, cheeks red. Lance could feel the hotness in his own cheeks, his dick was half hard in his pants and that wicked whisper was back in his mind. He squinted his eyes. “Or… we could…”

His heart thundered at the mere thought. Fantasies were one thing…

“We could, what?”

“It's stupid.”

Keith was quiet for a moment before cocking a brow, lips quirking into a smirk. “Try me.”

Oh, those words went straight to Lance's dick. He cleared his throat. “We could help each other out, I mean masturbating is great on its own, but adding another person in could be amazing.”

The silence in the room made Lance squirm and regret voicing that thought. But then Keith chuckled, face curious and warm. “Alright.”

Lance blinked. “All.. right?”

“Yeah, alright. Come to my room tonight and masturbate with me.”

Lance swallowed his shock. Keith was really going to do this? He watched Keith leave the room now, a smirk on the others face. Holy shit. This was really going to happen. 

\--

Lance stood awkwardly outside Keith's bedroom, fidgeting with his fingers as he decided if he really wanted to do this. He didn't think Keith would agree to it. But he had,and now Lance felt like backing out. He was about to see Keith's _dick_ and possibly _touch it_. It was a little daunting. But the curiosity and arousal won over and Lance knocked. The door slid open,revealing a freshly showered Keith. Lance couldn't help but stare at the slightly damp Keith, who stepped out of the way for Lance to enter. 

The scent of Keith- that metallic tang and woodsy smell invaded his nostrils. He looked at Keith, the door sliding shut behind them. He'd never been alone in one of the other's room in the castle ship, he had never thought it would be Keith's that he'd be in first.

“So, how are we do go about this?”

“You don't know how to masturbate?”

Keith scowled. “So we're just going to drop our pants and go at it?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well, we should at least get comfortable first.”

With that, the two of them ambled over to the bed. Both pressing their backs against a wall of it. Keith against the head and Lance near the foot, their eyes made contact before Keith pushed the sweats he'd been wearing- prepared for this.

Lance admired the pale thighs now bared to him, dusted with fine black hairs. He licked his lips as he pushed his own pants down- fumbling when he saw Keith's dick.

Oh… _Ohh._

Keith's dick was… _cute_. It was odd thinking a cock was cute but Keith's was. It was a pretty pale color, flushing to a pink-red towards the top. Lance licked his lower lip as he noticed the foreskin on Keith's penis.

“You're uncut.”

“Yeah? Is that any of your business?”

Lance cleared his throat, palming his own dick, noticing Keith watching him. He wondered what Keith thought of his. He personally loved his. It was a nice tan color, long and curved to the right slightly, the cut head a reddish color that looked appealing. Lance was proud of his dick.

A strange elated feeling bubbled in Lance’s chest when Keith began to palm his own dick while observing Lance's. Lance wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it a couple of times, watching Keith mimic him, and soon they were both jerking in tandem. Heavy breaths filled the room, wet sounds and the bed creaking against their weight. Lance couldn't keep his eyes off Keith's dick, watching the way he rubbed himself, the way he rubbed at his balls with his opposite hand, the way he tossed his head back to groan loudly. Shit, it was too arousing. He fisted himself harder, breath coming out harsher, eyes fixated on Keith's dick. 

His eyes finally snapped away and up to Keith's face - making eye contact with the other. Lance cursed, his hand flexing as he came, eyes still connected with Keith's, who trembled in response and came too, hips raising and bucking as cum jetted out in a thick rope. Lance panted, cocking a brow. 

“That says you don't masturbate that often.”

“I didn't say often, just that I do do it.”

Keith eyes were sliding shut and he was slumping down onto his bed and wow, he fell asleep. Lance blinked in bewilderment, but really? It was no surprise. Keith hadn't been sleeping, that much was obvious, and with such a huge release of tension that masturbation provided, it made sense Keith would pass out.

Lance hesitantly tucked Keith back into his sweats, flushing at the feel of another's cock, wipe the come off of Keith's chest and lowered the lights as he left. Once he stepped outside of Keith’s room, he pressed his back against the door, breathing in deeply and releasing it in a stuttered breath. Holy shit, he’d just circle jerked with Keith, but more than that- he openly ogled Keith’s dick. He was pretty sure Keith had stared right back at his too… still, he doubt anything would come of this - if he even wanted to pursue anything.

\--

“Did I come in at a bad time?”

Lance walked over to Hunk, eyes trained on Keith, who was training with the gladiator. He wasn’t even sure what level the other had it set to, but Lance could tell Keith’s movements were a little off. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed since their shared masturbation session, but the fact Keith kept adding more and more stress to himself wasn’t doing him any good - especially after he dropped the bomb about what Shiro had told him.

At first, Lance had been a bit sour over it, as he would. He understood it though. Keith becoming the black paladin while Shiro was away made sense. Lance could tell Shiro and Keith had a deep bond and it would be silly of him to be completely against the idea of Keith leading them - even if he felt that Keith was going to get them all killed at one point or another. But that’s where he came in. He’d ground Keith, if he had to.

The clang of Keith’s bayard falling to the ground startled both him and Hunk, watching as the gladiator powered down and Keith stalked out of the room. Lance felt the urge to follow Keith, make sure he was okay - but he wasn’t his keeper, why should he? Besides, he was probably just hitting the showers. Lance smiled at Hunk, standing up. “Wanna practice a bit now that the training deck hog has left?”

Hunk grinned. “Of course. We gotta make sure we legs stay in shape.”

“That’s right, it’s leg day, baby.”

The two of them laughed as they entered the arena, queueing up a gladiator to fight as well - levels lower than from what Keith had, but high enough for it to be a challenge. Lance found his focus, forgetting about Keith as he and Hunk practiced hand to hand combat and shielding each other.

It was after the practice session when Lance was in for a surprise. He had just finished showering and was about to do his nightly skin care regime when a single, harsh, pound on his door made him frown. He capped his toner and walked over to the door, pressing the button for it to slide open - revealing a tired looking Keith.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

Lance hadn’t meant for the words to come out as hostile as they did, but damn, did the man have bad timing. He had been busy. He waited for Keith to respond, crossing his arms and popping his hip as he leaned against his door frame, staring petulantly at Keith.

“I’m horny.”

“Uh, good for you?”

“I’m horny and I can’t get your stupid face out of my head. Even when I try to masturbate.”

Lance had to bite back a groan. Truth be told, he was having the same problem - but for much longer than Keith. That wickedness was back and he decided to feed the fire. “So, what, are you saying you want to masturbate with me again?”

He said it jokingly, yeah, but it was a legitimate question.

When Keith nodded, Lance pushed off the door frame and allowed Keith inside. Lance could feel his lips curl up in a smirk, eyes sliding half mast as he purred. “So you find yourself addicted to my face, I can’t blame you- whoa! Slow down!”

Keith’s pants were already off and he was working on his shirt now too. Lance couldn’t believe this guy. He was already naked and Lance was still in his robe with a towel on his head. He glowered at Keith, muttering to himself.

“Romance is dead.”

“Did you say something?”

Lance couldn’t glower at Keith when he was already tugging at his dick like that. What the hell. He sighed and unwrapped the towel, shaking his head and then palming his hair down as best as possible. He discarded his robe and then pulled off his sleep pants, climbing onto the bed too, this time beside Keith. The other stiffened up at the sudden contact - their thighs were touching and shoulders brushing.

“Um.”

“What? I thought this might help, you know? Get a better look and all and maybe you’d be satisfied.”

Keith relaxed a little at that, his hand going back to the soft tugs he’d began working up to. Lance resisted the urge to lick his lips as his eyes dropped to Keith’s dick once more. Fuck, he wanted to touch it. But that was a boundary he didn’t want to cross just yet - not until he knew Keith would be okay with it. Instead he took hold of his own cock, working it to half hardness.

It didn’t take long for them both to be at their full hardness, their breaths coming out in harsh puffs as they worked on themselves. The feel of Keith’s thigh, quivering against his, made Lance thumb under the head of his cock, rubbing circles into the underside, making him groan loudly. He felt Keith falter and he breathed out an apology.

Lance eyes fell back open, looking at Keith who looked so good flushed with arousal - his pale body flushed pink and his eyes riveted on Lance’s hand and his dick. Lance felt like preening under his gaze, but didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that Keith was staring. Instead, he performed the same motion, making himself shiver - but watching as Keith also shivered, enjoying watching what Lance did to himself. His gaze fell to Keith’s dick now. The foreskin was pushed back enough to show off his glistening head, flushed red and slick with precome. Lance would love to smear that down Keith’s dick, slick up his shaft and milk him. He shuddered at the thought.

“Shit… Lance! I’m gonna… I gotta come!”

“Then do it.”

Lance took in Keith’s orgasm, watching the man’s hips flail, enjoying the feel of his thighs twitching against him, and then that face… damn, what Lance wouldn’t give to have that face be because of him instead of just some masturbation. Lance came with a soft groan, shviering as he watched Keith’s eyelashes flicker and his wet mouth slowly close. A stuttered breath fell from those lips before they closed and his eyes reopened, full of post orgasm euphoria and something else. Lance wondered what it was until Keith pulled the same stunt as last time.

Except this time, he was in Lance’s bed.

“Uh, Keith… this is my room.”

“Mm…”

Lance’s mouth fell open as Keith rolled over.

He fucking rolled over…

His bed!

Lance groused as he stomped back to the bathroom, taking a warm cloth to his dick, tucking himself back in, and then washing his hands thoroughly before seating himself at his vanity. No wonder Keith rarely masturbated, he was a goddamn heathen who probably never actually washed up afterwards! He just wham bam, thank you ma’am, and good night. Lance sniffed as he rolled toner out onto a cotton ball, swabbing it on his face. He scowled at his reflection for a moment, but the euphoria of his orgasm came back and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. The warm feeling of not only watching Keith come but coming himself made him say. Still! He’d have to get Keith out of his bed and clean up his bed.

When he walked back in the room, ready to shove Keith out of his bed, he was met with Keith laying on his side, sleeping peacefully - too peacefully.

A thread of guilt twanged inside of him and he didn’t have the heart to kick Keith out. He’d have fun cleaning his bed tomorrow, sure, but Keith needed the sleep. Still, it made Lance wonder why he was being Keith’s catalyst of sleep and his masturbation material. He yawned, leaving those questions for another day. 

And when he woke in the morning, Keith was gone.

\--

Habits formed were often hard to break. Especially when said habits came in the form of Keith. But he couldn’t really say that this was a bad habit, as it was helpful, in a sense. After long days of strenuous searches for Shiro, Keith tackling on the black lion, and evading a new, unknown threat, the two paladins fell into the same room together at night, getting off in the private space they made together.

Lance licked his lips as his fingers twitched as he watched Keith halfheartedly pump at his own dick. He did it so leisurely that Lance was sure that he did it mostly for comfort than to get off. But Lance wanted to get off and he wanted Keith to explode right along with him. And he felt the need to touch Keith. But would it cross a line he didn’t know had been drawn? Could he risk it? He swallowed and decided, well, it had been a nice run - if it did ruin what they had, then it was worth it.

“Can I try something?”

He hadn’t meant his voice to come out as raspy as it did nor as erotic. But it had, and Keith’s eyes slid open, looking at him through his lashes. The soft nod gave Lance the confidence to finally reach over and take Keith’s dick in his hand. The weight of it was different compared to Lance’s own yet so similar. Lane wrapped his digits around the shaft and gave an experimental tug, enjoying the sound of Keith’s breath hitch.

“Fucking finally.”

Lance’s brows raised and his mouth quirked. “Finally? Have you been wanting me to take you in my hand?”

Keith licked his lips, his hips pushing up to meet Lance’s fist. “Yeah… jus’... didn’t want you to stop.”

Lance’s heart pinged at that. Oh yeah, they had been in a similar position then. Both of them wanting to touch the other… perhaps Keith would touch him too. Lance’s cock throbbed and he shifted his hips, leaning forward as his lips brushed the shell of Keith’s ear, making him twitch.

“You can touch me too.”

Lance half expected Keith to say he didn’t want to touch Lance, but when calloused fingers wrapped around his dick - stronger and harder than his own, the air rushed out of Lance. Holy hell, Keith’s hand was on his dick, Keith’s hand was jerking him off. Arousal filled him and he jerked Keith a little harder now, remembering how Keith did it to himself. Keith groaned and his hand began also mimicking Lance’s patterns - proving that both of them had been watching the other.

“Sh-Shit…”

Keith’s lips quirked. “Like that?”

“Yeah… fuck… Keith!”

Lance almost sucked in his lips after doing that because Keith’s hand stilled for a moment, just holding Lance’s dick. Had that crossed the line? Moaning Keith’s name like that? But when Keith’s thumb rubbed circles beneath his cockhead, Lance moaned, hips lifting. He reached over with his opposite hand to fondle Keith’s balls, enjoying the sound of air rushing out of Keith too and then -

“ _Lance!_ ”

Something woke inside of Lance with that, and Lance was sure the same beast awoke in Keith too because both of them were openly moaning now, both jerking sloppily - their hands criss-crossed together as they worked on each other. Their eyes met for a moment, making Lance smirk and receive a smirk from Keith as they tugged at each other and then -

“Fff!!  
“Hk!”

They came, thin liquid pooling over their hands. Keith sighed heavily, slumping against Lance’s bed as he watched Lance reach over to where he kept a warm bowl of water and a cloth, wring it out and then handed it to Keith, who cleaned himself. Keith puffed out a breathy laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You… keeping a cum rag on your bedside.”

Lance could feel heat enter his cheeks and he was half tempted to swat Keith with the rag, but that would be gross. Instead he huffed, placing the rag back in the water. “And if I didn’t we’d have a hell of a time cleaning ourselves up when you wake up.”

Keith stretched out, his eyes on Lance, watching him disappear with the bowl into his private bathroom and then came back out. They had long since stopped bothering putting their clothing back on and watching Lance walk out, flaccid brown cock laying between his legs was a weird kind of nice.

Lance shoved at Keith to get into his bed, stretching and rolling over to face the sleepy Keith. Lance had learned that Keith was the type to fall asleep after coming, especially when he came as hard as he did now. He tucked a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, watching those eyelids slide shut and felt the soft breath escape Keith’s lips, kissing his own as Keith fell asleep.

\--

Peace was something coveted with Shiro missing. Lance had found that in his masturbation sessions with Keith, yes, but outside of that - things tended to border on chaotic. Like right now.

Slav was producing little to no results, making the other paladins itch to throw the neurotic alien out the airlock. They weren’t sure how Allura managed to put up with him, but they could tell even she was getting stretched thin with him. And when he revealed that Shiro was not in fact in any of his known existing alternate realities, they were back at square one - which sent Keith off the edge. Impulsive as ever, Keith was wringing Slav around the neck while others tried to peel him off.

“Keith! Enough!”

Slav gasped for air while Keith snarled at him, feeling more Galra than human at this point. “You are a waste of time! Do you know how hard Shiro fought to bring you on board and now we need you to help find him and you can’t even do that!”

Slav gave a choked response, but Keith only tightened his hold until Allura’s hand gripped his wrist, squeezing hard and bending, making Keith yelp.

“Keith, I said, enough.”

Slav sputtered, curling on the floor while Keith glared at Allura. The two glared at each other until, finally, Keith sighed, his features softening as he turned away.

“From now on, unless you have productive news, don’t even bother telling me anything about Shiro.”

Keith stalked away, leaving everyone in silence. Lance looked at Slav, who was shaking on the ground. He understood Keith’s frustrations - Slav was annoying, that much was true, and the fact each result seemed to backfire was even more annoying. But the alien was trying and trying for what? For a group of rebels. He helped Slav up, giving him a look.

“Keith’s just stressed out, we all are.”

Pidge also seemed to try and make Slav feel better. “Your research isn’t all for naught either, Slav. I’ve been tweaking each of your theories and putting them into practice and there appears to be random space pockets that open and reopen near where we had our showdown with Zarkon, it’s very well possible that Shiro, with Voltron taking a massive hit to the head, could have been transported through one of them.”

Once Slav and Pidge began talking, Hunk pointing things in too - Lance turned and followed out the way Keith had left. The red paladin was probably in the training deck - beating the gladiator to a pulp.

But when Lance left the control room, he was suddenly grabbed, making him squawk.

“Keith?”

Keith pressed himself against Lance, making the other’s heart thud. “I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn’t follow me.”

The feel of Keith clutching onto Lance, his face pressing against the side of Lance’s, made Lance feel all too warm and all too aware of the hard body against his. Lance licked his lips, peeling Keith off of him.

“As if I wouldn’t check on you.”

Keith smiled, eyes glinting before they slid shut and Keith was leaning forward, and… wow, they were actually kissing.

Kissing was something they didn’t do. 

So feeling Keith’s lips slot against his made Lance shiver. The soft, wet puff of breath against his lips and then Keith’s lips seeking his again spurred him into motion, adding pressure on the kiss and invoking a soft moan from Keith. Lance wrapped his arms around the other, hands falling to his bottom and grasped.

The soft kiss grew heated with the clacking of teeth as their mouths opened to devour one another. Heat pooled into Lance’s lower belly as he felt and tasted Keith’s mouth. The kiss broke with a deep breath from both of them - their eyes meeting and holding gazes.

“Let’s take this to my room, yeah?”

Keith said nothing, just kissed Lance again - they kissed and ambled the whole way to Lance’s room. Lance vaguely worried that someone may have seen them, but he didn’t care at that point, his whole body was keyed up by Keith and wanted Keith. He wasn’t one to deny himself needs when they were willing to be met.

Once inside of Lance’s room, Keith pressed Lance against the wall, causing the other to let out a soft ‘oomph’, eyes riveted on the other as he nipped at his neck, kissing gently before biting on his pulse point. He licked at it as his breath ghosted over Lance’s ear.

“Can I try something?”

Lance swallowed, his dick already hard and pulse racing. He was sure Keith could hear both his pulse and heart pounding away. “You could do anything with me at this point.”

A grateful amusement filled Keith’s eyes, mouth quirking into a soft smirk before it dissipated into seriousness as his eyes lowered. Lance watched as Keith sunk to his knees, hands palming at Lance’s jean clad dick and holy hell...was he?

The sound of Lance’s zipper seemed to echo inside of his mind and when his dick was freed from his clothes, Lance held his breath - he knew what was coming, but it still made him gasp for air.

Keith’s mouth was perfection. Tight and wet, and oh so good on his dick. Lance’s head thumped back against his wall as he cursed, looking up at the ceiling as his right hand came down to fist in Keith’s hair. The sound of Keith moaning around his dick made Lance want to come right then and now, but no, he wanted to savor this.

Lance winced when Keith’s teeth scraped against his dick, but Keith quickly learned and adapted, finding his way through his first blowjob. That thought made Lance feel weird. This was his first blowjob too… and it was coming from Keith. He watched that dark head move against his pelvis, lips brushing over the skin of his shaft as he devoured him. Shit… Keith looked so good like that.

“I’m gonna come.”

Keith slurped more enthusiastically - ushering Lance closer and closer to coming and once he was about to, Keith pulled off, fist milking Lance to completion. Of course Keith wasn’t going to swallow, not yet anyways. Not on his first blowjob.

Or maybe this was going to be the only blowjob? Lance sucked in a breath as he met Keith’s eyes.

And no… no, this wasn’t going to be the only blowjob.

\--

They had found Shiro - found him in a space pocket and brought him home. He spent over a week in the healing pod. Keith never left his side. Everyone else seemed to rotate - take turns visiting and getting updates from Keith, but for the most part - Keith was the only one in the med bay with Shiro.

Lance felt an odd pinch in his chest, one he recognized quickly. It was the same feeling he had gotten when Shiro had chose Keith over him a few times, the same feeling he got when he felt as if he amounted to nothing in the team. Jealousy. He was jealous that Keith’s attention was now back on Shiro. Now that Shiro was back, Keith would be more relieved, he wouldn’t need to calm down… and that’s what they were doing, with their sexual escapades. They had served as a relief to Keith. Now that his frustration would wane, he’d probably stop coming to Lance’s room. Lance knew it would happen, knew that once Shiro returned, Keith would want nothing more to do with him.

Still, it hurt regardless - even just thinking of it.

When Shiro was released from the pod, they learned a few things about his time away. Shiro’s body had been suspended in time, but his mind - oh, his consciousness had been snared by a sector of druids that had nothing to do with Haggar. Druids that taught Shiro of what Haggar had been trying to do with him. Allura was quick to listen to Shiro - who had been altered by Haggar’s blood, possessing druidry in him now.

Shiro looked at them all. “We’ve got to travel to Sector K8, it’s where the other Alteans are-”

Allura frowned. “As much as I want to see more Alteans, the druids are not safe. For all we know, they could be in league with Haggar-”

“They’re not!”

“You don’t know that!”

Keith stepped in. “Let’s not fight. Shiro hasn’t been awake long, I don’t think he needs to get riled up. Shiro, Allura has a point. It’s dangerous.”

Shiro’s mouth worked for a moment before he smiled at Keith. “You really stepped up, huh?”

Keith’s eyes flickered while Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “I knew you could do it.”

Lance turned his head away, that heady feeling of jealousy still weighing his stomach down, and this was just making it worse. Had everything they’d done just been a distraction? Had he just been a replacement for Shiro? Thinking about Shiro and Keith doing some of the things he had done with Keith… made him want to punch something. 

He was being immature, he knew it, but damn… it really upset him to see this. Keith hadn’t even bat an eyelash toward him since Shiro came back, it was like they were back to square one - being friendly comrades and nothing more.

Whatever, he had always known that deep down, this is what it would be like, knew it would be this way. He cursed to himself, trying to will this black feeling away.

“Now that Shiro is back, I’m going to whip him up some of the good food goo I have been working on.” said Hunk, giving Shiro a confident look.

Shiro’s brow raised at that, amusement and relief clear on his face. Hunk beamed and then grabbed Lance’s wrist. “Come help me, Lance.”

Lance blinked, why would Hunk need his help? But he followed regardless - it would definitely take his mind off of his bitterness.

Once inside the kitchen, Hunk began fiddling with the electrical circuit connected to the food goo machine. Lance cocked an eyebrow.

“So, what, am I the guinea pig?”

“Yup.”

Lance clicked his tongue, smiling in amusement until Hunk peered at him over the control panel. “That and I think you needed to get your mind off of… things.”

Lance felt a strange twinge and he leaned against the wall, watching Hunk work. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Hunk faltered for a moment, fiddling with wires as he looked a little nervous now. “I didn’t mean to! But I came over to talk one time and… well, I saw you were too busy to talk…”

Lance huffed out a laugh. “Sorry you had to see.”

“It’s okay! I mean, it’s not okay - it was rude of me, but, aaugh, I suck at this. Look, I just saw how you’ve looked lately and thought, hey, you should be the first to try my new creation.”

Hunk squirted out some goo - the color was different and the texture looked less gooish and more whipped creamish. He handed Lance the bowl and a spoon.

Lance took a bite and swallowed. His taste buds sung with the sweetness of it, but his mind was elsewhere, bringing out some bitterness. He sniffled. “It’s sweet.”

Hunk wrapped an arm around Lance. “Yeah, it’s supposed to be.”

Lance sniffled again, taking in another spoonful as he fought back tears.

\--

There was a knock on his door.

Lance’s eyes opened and he glared at his door. He didn’t want to answer it, in fear of it being Keith. Keith, who had acted like they hadn’t been fiddling around before Shiro was brought back. Keith, who he hadn’t touched in over a month now. He didn’t want to see him. Didn’t want to be reminded of what he had lost. It was silly, really. They never really made anything clear on what was going on between them, so it’s not like he really ‘lost’ anything. But to actually hear Keith apologize and say they need to move on or whatever… he didn’t want to hear it.

The knock came again, this time louder and more impatient. Lance scowled at the door and turned over on his side. Keith would eventually give up and go away. Lance didn’t want to deal with him right now, not when he was just beginning to recover from whatever he’d lost… the strange emptiness that had been hollowed out mending on its own.

The sound of footsteps receding made Lance sigh, eyes stinging as he glared at the wall in the darkness. It was better this way, just let whatever they had been doing just go away on its own.

Everything would go back to normal, now that Shiro was back in their lives.

\--

Everything did go back to normal, just not the way Lance had thought it would. It was like when Shiro had first disappeared with Keith. He was crankier, his visage paler, and eyes dark with bags. He was running himself ragged with the gladiator - even Shiro made the comment he needed to rest. But Keith, being Keith, ignored it.

Lance had said something once, but when he was given a death glare from Keith, he decided he would be best to just keep quiet. So he left Keith to his devices. If he wanted to run himself ragged, whatever, so long as when they had another run in with their new threats and who knows what else, he better be ready.

Lance was making his way to his bedroom when he heard loud footsteps behind him. Fear prickled at the base of his neck and he turned to confront whoever, or whatever, could possibly be after him - only to be pushed inside of his room. He squawked and flailed against a hard body until lips were pressing hard against his. His eyes blinked rapidly until they settled on Keith’s form. Those dark eyes were pinched shut as Keith kissed him hard, gasping and nipping at his lips as if they were a refreshing drink and Keith was parched. The feel of Keith’s hands running up and down his chest made Lance shudder. He pushed Keith off of him.

“Whoa, slow down!”

Keith whined, cocking his head in for another kiss but Lance moved his head away, which made Keith even more frustrated.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

Lance frowned, looking at Keith who looked... Well, he looked hurt. Well, good, Lance was hurt too. “ _I_ have been avoiding _you_? What about you? You’ve been avoiding me!”

“No I haven’t, I even came knocking on your door.”

“Yeah, after a month of ignoring me.”

Keith’s brow pinched. “I haven’t been ignoring you. You’re the one who kept turning away every time I approached you.”

Lance opened his mouth to argue against that when his memory kicked in and… Keith was actually right. Sure, Keith never actually came to his room, but after Shiro came out of the healing pod, there had been times Keith approached, but Lance scuttled away - like a big chicken. He had been too afraid to deal with his feelings and deal with the possibility of Keith turning him down that instead he just ran from them. He flushed at that.

Keith nuzzled his neck, whimpering against it. “I’ve missed you.”

Lance’s heart pounded, hope budding inside it as he swallowed. “Even though you have Shiro back?”

Keith frowned and looked up at Lance. “Is this what this is about? Do you think now that Shiro is back, I’d want to stop?”

Lance felt his eyes meet every corner of the room, not wanting to look at Keith. “Well, I… I mean… yeah?”

Keith snorted. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey! It’s a legitimate thing to think when- mm.”

Keith kissed him, his tongue coaxing Lance’s to stroke up against it. It was a chaste, teasing kiss, broke quickly as Keith pressed up against Lance, his dick hard against him.

“I don’t think about Shiro like I do with you.”

Keith’s hips rolled and Lance found his hands falling down to clasp at them, helping them roll against his as he watched Keith closely, his mouth hanging open as Keith smirked at him.

“I definitely don’t do these things with Shiro. Just with you.”

Lance swore, their hips grinding against each other and Lance bit his tongue. He could come right now, in his pants, but he wanted more… so much more.

He looked at Keith, wondering what would happen if he were to voice that. “I want to have sex with you.”

Keith’s hips stilled, and Lance wondered if he’d made a mistake. But then Keith sighed in what sounded like relief.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Lance’s whole being seemed to ignite with happiness. He pulled Keith closer to him. “Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let’s fuck.”

Keith growled and pushed Lance back, making him back up onto the bed. Keith was climbing atop of him, pulling his shirt off and working at his pants.

“I won’t last long.”

“Me either.”

“We don’t have any lube.”

Lance clicked his tongue, breathing whooshing out when Keith freed his cock, that familiar palm stroking him. He licked his lips and tugged at Keith’s hips, bringing him closer. Keith’s hand fell away as their hips aligned and then he rocked downward and oh _Ohh_ \- that… that felt good.

He canted his hips up against Keith’s, their cocks rubbing as they rutted against each other. Lance reached up, taking hold of their cocks, stroking them together. Keith’s head tossed back, gasping as his hips pushed against Lance’s. Lance bit his lip and was soon pushing up, toppling Keith over.

He grabbed hold of Keith’s legs, pushing them together and over, all while sticking his dick in the keyhole of those thighs, thrusting against them, his dick pressing and rubbing against Keith’s sex with each thrust. The suggestion in the act and the feeling made Keith mewl and thrust to meet each time Lance’s thrusts.

Lance cursed as he squeezed Keith’s thighs hard against his prick as he came, spurting against Keith’s chest, just as Keith came too, moaning as he twitched and then, he slumped.

Lance lowered his legs and laughed at the passed out Keith. He was already beginning to snore. Lance shook his head as he looked down fondly at Keith, come still on his belly as he chided, his voice full of affection.

“Romance really is dead.”


End file.
